


Codeword: SOB

by AStrangeEvent02



Series: Billy Russo Series [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Police, Police Uniforms, Reader-Insert, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeEvent02/pseuds/AStrangeEvent02
Summary: Billy Russo x Reader where reader is an undercover cop trying to uncover the secrets of Anvil but will she find more than she bargained for when her plan of seduction turns a little too real?





	Codeword: SOB

"She's not particularly pretty."

"That's what I said but apparently she looks 'real'."

You scowled slightly.

"Well, if he doesn't go for her we all know why," was the last thing that came out of the bastard's mouth before you turned around and didn't give him so much as a second to react before your knuckles met his jaw.

"She can hear you," you spat as he led on the floor with his fallen chair beside him.

"(Y/F/N/) (Y/L/N)!" a serious voice boomed across the room and as you turned around you were faced with the steely gaze of the woman that gave you everything. And could just as quickly take it away.

"That is in no way an acceptable way to behave in a precinct."

"Ye-"

"I should take you off this case this instant seeing how you can't behave yourself for 5 minutes."

"Bu-"

"This isn't kindergarten. I don't care who started it and I'm obviously not in my right mind but you better follow me or you'll miss your briefing."

You sighed an internal sigh of relief at the fact that the woman was willing to let such an incident slide.

As she always reminded you 'Work is no place for emotions. In our case they get us killed.'

Anyway, you had a case briefing to get to so with a slight rush in your step you followed her out of the room, ignoring the rising commotion you were leaving behind.

This was gonna be a long one...


End file.
